Dream Come True
by leighann415
Summary: Daphne has a dream that turns out to be true. Just a little fluffy idea I got after seeing "Cinderella," the play. Enjoy! :)


**Author's Note:** This idea came from seeing _Cinderella,_ the play. I had originally planned it as kind of a rewrite of "Moon Dance," but I think it can stand out on its own. Enjoy! :)

Daphne opened her eyes with a sigh. This was one of those times where she did _not_ want to be awake and leave her dream...She was dreaming she was dancing with a mystery man, who she did not recognize. She just knew she was having the time of her life in his arms and didn't want to let go. And then, just like in _Cinderella_ , after the clock struck midnight, her eyes opened and everything melted away.

She couldn't possibly know what it meant. She wished she knew who she was dancing with. It seemed just as magical as _Cinderella_ , and it was her own personal fairytale. She had dreams before, or sometimes visions, but nothing that would predict her future like this one. And she felt like it was a sign of something to come. She just didn't know what. Especially when she hadn't had a standing date with anybody for a while.

She slowly rose from the bed and put her robe on. Unfortunately, duty called, and nothing could stop her from doing her job.

She made her way to the living room, where Mr. Crane was already at the table, reading the paper. "There you are, Daph. You're moving slow this morning, aren't you?"

Daphne rolled her eyes. She loved Mr. Crane, but not when she was in moods like this one. "Old man, it's too early for that. Now, do you want me to cook your breakfast or not?"

"Of course I do! Geez, Daphne. Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

Daphne went into the kitchen, where she began preparing breakfast. She knew Dr. Crane was out early already on something for work. That would be just one less person to have to deal with.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, startling her. She didn't know who could possibly be calling on them at this hour. She made her way to the door, to find that Mr. Crane had already opened it. The younger Dr. Crane was on the other side, looking quite disheveled. Daphne didn't know what to think, since his brother wasn't here.

Despite his appearance, he still smiled at her. Daphne's heart warmed. He was forever giving her attention and compliments when nobody else would.

Martin looked at the display and rolled his eyes. His son would never get past his feelings for their homecare worker.

"Niles, what is it?" He asked. Niles startled, apparently not seeing that his father was in the room.

"Oh...hi Dad. Um, I just had some news. I thought I could share with Frasier."

"He's not here. He's already gone to work."

Niles looked torn. "Oh, well, I won't bother you...I'll just go."

But Daphne rushed forward. "No, Dr. Crane! You don't have to go. Don't you want to stay and have some breakfast?"

Niles shrugged his shoulders. "Oh, alright. I'll give you a hand in the kitchen."

Daphne waved him off, "I can manage."

But Niles didn't want to be alone with his father, so he followed her in the kitchen anyway.

"Really, Dr. Crane. I know me way around this kitchen by now."

Niles didn't know where these feelings were coming from, but somehow Daphne's words stung at him. And she noticed. She came over to him, and put her hand on his cheek.

"Dr. Crane, what's wrong?"

Niles sighed. He knew he should talk to somebody. "Oh, well, it's just that the country club Maris and I frequented is giving a dance, and somehow, I didn't get an invitation."

Daphne smiled. "That's what this is about? Oh, you poor man. I do know what it's like to be left out of things. But cheer up. You still have people who love and care about you!"

Niles looked up. He hoped she was talking about her. Suddenly, inspiration struck him. He knew it would be bold, but he had to ask. "D-Daphne, would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?"

Daphne gasped. "W-with you? How come?"

"Because you deserve it. Really."

"Oh, well, that's nice, Dr. Crane, but I don't think I-"

But he stopped her. "Don't think, just trust your heart." He smiled.

And to his surprise, she smiled back. "In that case, I'd love to have dinner with you. Tonight?"

"Yes, I'll be here around 7." With another smile, he was off. And Daphne was left alone in the kitchen wondering what just happened. If she was having another dream or not.

But as 7:00 neared, she got ready just in case it was real. She looked in her closet, and chose the first dress that called out to her. The red one that she hadn't worn in a while. She got dressed, and did her hair and makeup and it was a few minutes to 7.

She went out to the living room, and waited. And waited. As the clock struck 6:55, she wondered, not for the first time, if she just made the whole thing up.

But, the doorbell rang right at 7:00, startling her. And she knew. It was real! She was really going out with Dr. Crane.

She opened the door slowly and smiled. "You look handsome!"

"And you look like a princess. Shall we go?" He handed her a rose. She took his hand, and they were off.

As they neared the restaurant, Daphne suddenly got nervous. What was she doing here? She hoped there would be a sign. Dr. Crane helped her out of the car, and they walked up to the door. In no time at all, they were seated and looking at the menu. She had no idea what to order. But in the end, she picked something inexpensive. She knew this would set Dr. Crane back, and she didn't want him to worry.

After they put their orders in, they were alone with only a bottle of wine between them. Suddenly, music started up, and couples around them got up and started dancing. Daphne looked around with awe. This was the most magical night she could ever dream of.

Before she knew it, Dr. Crane was asking her to dance. "Come on. I may not be the perfect dancer, but I know enough not to step on your toes."

She smiled and flowed into his arms. She never felt like this before. And she never wanted this night to end.

After they were dancing for a while, Daphne suddenly looked around and gasped. "This is it!" She said.

"What?" Dr. Crane looked confused.

She hoped he wouldn't think her crazy, but she had to tell him. "I-I had a dream about this very moment. I was sad to wake up from it." She smiled, and fell easily into his arms, as if they'd been doing this forever.

Before they knew it, the clock stroke midnight. And Dr. Crane, Niles, leaned in and kissed her. And they were still standing. It was real. It was very, very real.

 **The End**


End file.
